Dangan Ronpa: Outer Rings
by KristaMeite
Summary: Seikai Aonashi was just going to Hope's Peak, much like many other teens when all of a sudden,the world spiraled into darkness. She woke up in an unknown place with 15 other students of Hope's Peak. The question on all of these students' minds is the same: "What's going on?" (SYOC CLOSED)
1. The Outer Reaches of Despair

**Krista: _Okay so this is my first fic here and I decided to make a Dangan Ronpa SYOC, like this fandom doesn't have half a million of these already.I hope it meets your standards! The submission form will be on my profile, along with at the end of this little intro. Please,send all of your submissions to me through PMs. Now, back to your regularly scheduled program._**

* * *

_Tap,_

_click,_

_tap,_

_click._

The only sounds within the hall were the tapping of shoes and the clicking of claws on the metal floor. Soon, a pair of voices rung out within the enclosed area.

"I assume you gathered up the little brats?" The voice was mature,womanly, and annoyed.

"Yeesss ma'am! All the little bastards are ready for transportation, then to be rounded up here. Personally I'm _Beary_ exited!" responded a child-like, yet malicious voice, stressing it's use of a pun.

"Don't you pull that pun crap with me bear." snapped the woman. "I mean business and if one thing gets out of hand..." She left the sentence off there for the bear to fill in the blank, and put her hand near a holster on her waist to make sure it didn't get any funny ideas.

"Okay, Okay! I get it! No need for threats!" complained the bear. "But I am ready to bring them over as soon as you want." it added, with excitement and malice coating it's words. "Ready to spread despair?"

The woman smiled, more evilly than happily. "Ready. The second I'm gone, send them in." She walked away and the bear called out to her.

"Yes ma'am. Let the world of the Life of Mutual Killing begin now."

"In outer space. Upupupu!"

* * *

_**The submission and choosing periods are over. Now, you just have to wait for new chapters!  
**_


	2. Prolouge: Darkness Beginning

Seikai grinned her "joker grin" as her good-for-nothing father called it, closing her laptop. She had just finished writing the climax of her new horror book and that made her happy. She loved writing character deaths like that, all bloody, terrifying, and supernatural. Freaked the crap out of her readers, as was her specialty as the Super High-School Level Horror Writer; scaring child, teens, and adults alike ever since she got her first book published at age 10. The things always interested her rather than scaring her anyways, and it's not like she'd ever known fear. As she stood up from her desk, she put her laptop in her bag and smoothed out the creases in her (fake) blood-spatter covered dress, with a very dark _Alice In Wonderland_-like theme. She put the last few items in her bag and walked out of her room.

"Dad, it's time to go," she called with a bored tone. "I have to go to Hope's Peak now- you know, for high-school."

"Yes! Right! Let's go." said her father as he held the front door open for her. Seikai rolled her eyes as she climbed into the passenger seat of her father's bright red van. Soon, after a few mishaps in reading a map correctly, Seikai was encouraged out of the car and it drove away just after.

"So, this is the famous Hope's Peak Academy? Not bad. Could use more dark over tones but the entire city could, so what to expect." she mumbled to herself. "Well, here goes noth-" she stepped past the gates and the world began to spin. "What!? This isn't _Alice in Wonderland_!" she called out as her vision swirled into darkness.

"Uuuugh... My head hurts..." she moaned, holding her head in her hands as she woke up. "Wait... Why the heck am I in the school...? I though I passed out outside for some reason... Whatever, at least the interior is drear-"She stopped mid-sentence. "Wait, why is everything metal with all sorts of electronics?" She turned towards the wall and sighed. No window. "Well, it being real dreary here is very nice~," she cooed, smiling with content. She slowly stood up, stretching. She walked into the hall, looking at the colored metal with curiosity. She stopped when she heard a voice coming from a room she was passing.

"Oh god oh god! What the heck is the this place?!" Pause. "I know, I have to stay calm... But this just doesn't add up! First we were in front of the school, now we're here! It doesn't make any logical sense!"

'_Who is this person? And who were they talking to? Time to find out,' _thought Seikai as she opened the door. A girl with short caramel colored hair squeaked with fear, not knowing that other people would be there. A boy next to her with near auburn hair that was just as messy as the girl's also looked shocked, but didn't make any sound. Seikai was confused, why would anyone be scared at the notion of a stranger walking into a room? Normal-ish people were so weird.

"I'm Seikai Aonashi, SHSL Horror Writer. Nice to meet you two. And you two are?"she smiled, doing her best to appear friendly rather than creepy.

"I'm, well uh, I'm Izumi Akamine and this boy here is my friend Takuya Akiyama. I'm the SHSL Mathematician and he's the SHSL Tactician." responded Izumi. Takuya used sign language to say something, which of course Seikai mistook some weird hand motions and then Izumi smiled a bit as she translated. "He speaks for the both of us when he says that it's a relief to meet another person. We were afraid it was just us. Although, your... _interesting_ choice in clothing scared us both for a second there. 'Cause... Well, um, you know... The blood-spatters and all kinda made us thought you killed someone." She laughed, a bit nervously though. Takuya was now closer to her and emanating an aura that read 'Don't touch her'. Izumi didn't seem to notice it.

"Nope! I just have a dark fashion sense~." Seikai giggled as she spun around a bit. She was entirely aware of her creepiness showing but her mouth watered at the concept of scaring people, making them feel a little fear. She felt her mouth flood with a sweet taste as she saw them getting nervous.

"A-anyways..." Izumi continued, nervousness dripping from her words. "We sh-should see if there's anyone else here..." She quickly took the hand of Takuya who was still glaring daggers at Seikai. She grinned and followed the two out, skipping a bit. The dark aura was a great turnout; for her at least. They walked for a bit before hearing someone banging on a door. Izumi and Takuya rushed to help whoever was banging on that door but Seikai stayed back, grinning her 'joker' grin.

'_Fear. The best emotion._' She picked up the pace, hoping to scare another person before the day was over.

"Thanks... The door was locked and I-" the brown haired boy cut himself off mid-sentence to stare at Seikai. "Why the bloody heck is your dress covered in blood?!" He looked horrified but also a bit smug, his near lime-green eyes flashing in the light. The others noticed his pun and giggled a bit , (Well, Takuya made a motion that made it look like he was laughing but he made no sound.) before Seikai responded.

"They're fake. Fashion statement. By the way, I'm Seikai Aonashi, Super High-School Level Horror Writer~." Seikai grinned again, not even trying to make it look friendly.

"That explains it!" responded the brunette with a little laugh. "I'm Daisuke Kimura, Super High-School Level Lawyer. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Izumi and Takuya introduced themselves, well, Izumi introduced them both but Takuya did sign out who he was and his name. '_I wonder what's going to happen next? Something to strike fear within everyone's hearts?' _Seikai thought, licking her lips at the thought of fear. She had a good feeling that this was going to be a lot of fun- and that even she might feel true fear, which actually made her giddy with delight to finally feel an emotion she had been trying feel and that she had loved for her whole life.

_This is the start of an abnormal world, _she thought. _And I'm the big star. So, let the doors to this old mansion open and let a group walk inside, for the new story begins here._

_Welcome to Horror Academy students!_

_Welcome to your worst Nightmare._

_Let fear rule this foreign kingdom!_

_And let the darkness consume you all._

_This story hasn't even started yet!_

_Just wait till Chapter 1~._

_That's when things start to get interesting!_

Seikai was, for the first time in her life, going to experience Fear.

And it would be as wonderful as she imagined.

But in the case of others-

It would send them to their graves.

* * *

**_Krista: Hey! I hope you all liked the first chapter! And that last italic part is something Seikai was thinking, if any of you wanted clarification. So, we have the first 4 students out of 16 to show up! Seikai, Daisuke, Izumi, and Takuya. The other 12 characters will also show up in sets of 4, so every new chapter I post will introduce 4 new characters so after 3 more chapters are posted the start of the aforementioned "Chapter 1" will begin. While Seikai is the Point of View character in THIS set, it does not mean she will be the main character in the story once all 4 groups have been introduced. I'll choose a main character once I write all of them separately. So for now, the main character is undecided. But anyways, I hope you all like this story!_**

**_P.S: For those of you who sent in characters who are in this chapter; if you think I have your Character's personality ENTIRELY wrong, please note me and tell me how to fix it and I'll do my best to do so._**


	3. Prologue: (un)Bright Beginnings

**Krista: I'm so sorry for taking forever to get this chapter done! I was both procrastinating and busy so it took me a while. I hope this is good!**

* * *

_Ring!_

_ Ring!_

_ Ri-_

Claudia threw her hand on the snooze button of an alarm clock, groaning in a cat-like way as she used her free hand to rub one of her eyes. _'Uhhhhghhhh... Why does it have to be so ear-' _Her mental comment stopped as her eyes went wide.

_'7:10?! I have to be at school in 50 minutes!' _she screamed in her mind, hopping out of bead and putting on her 50 some-odd layers of clothing, snuggling into the warmth she herself couldn't seem to retain. After messing with her straight, long-ish blonde hair a bit she grabbed her bags and her precious blue stained glass oil lantern before rushing out the door.

'_15 minutes to get there. Not bad,_' she thought to herself as she walked to the bus stop, getting on soon after and getting to her new school with 5 minutes to spare. She sighed with relief, though it was more like the sound of an animal rather than a person. Hearing herself, she quickly covered her mouth and throat, embarrassed at her dis-formation. She soon uncovered it though, noticing she was the only person there. '_Huh. Odd. Well, I should head inside._' She stepped in but suddenly felt the world around her begin to spin, and she let out a terrified animal-like shriek as it spun, and she soon lost consciousness.

She woke up in a dreary metal room with no windows, sitting in a wooden chair. Her precious lantern was beside her, thank goodness, but her bags were not. She didn't make a sound. Not after hearing the patter of feet in the halls, the sound loud and clear through the metal as it reached her sensitive ears. She silently picked up her lantern and walk to the door, before opening it slowly. It was there that she saw a young, inquisitive looking slightly chubby boy, staring at her with a slight bit of confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked, his shaggy black hair falling momentarily into his eyes before he brushed it back. The hazel orbs became bright with curiosity as she signed out her name. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't speak sign language." Claudia sighed in her head, retrieving a notepad and a pencil from her white scarf that covered the lower half of her face.

*Claudia Popescu, Super High-School Level Songwriter.* The boy read the note, nodding with a smile.

"Oh! You're that one songwriter! I think you've composed a few songs that became the title theme for a few of my mangas-turned-anime!" he exclaimed, grinning. Claudia already hated him. He was waaaaayy to perky for his own good. "I'm Taiki Kawaguchi, Super High-School Level Mangaka! Nice to meet you!" He held out a welcoming hand. Claudia slowly put out her own hand, shaking his hand slowly, finding his kind gestures odd. '_He must have some ulterior motives..._' she thought. '_He must..._'

"I bet there's some other kids here! We should go find them!" exclaimed Taiki, grabbing Claudia's bony hand and dragging her along, with her stumbling along behind him due to his quick and jumpy pace.

They soon came across a girl with wavy deep green hair wandering vaguely through the oddly colored and disturbing halls, her mind seemingly a million miles away from where ever they were. Taiki smiled and ran over to the girl, whose amber eyes were dull in the time she was thinking.

"Hello! I'm Taiki Kawaguchi and this is Claudia Popecu!" he said, snapping the girl out of her thought process. Claudia frowned and growled a bit in her head, as he had pronounced her last name incorrectly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say. I was elsewhere," the girl replied, now focused on the real world. She suddenly looked more serious as a thought rippled through her calm expression. "Also, do either of you by any chance happen to have any clue as to where in the world we've been taken to, as we've almost certainly been kidnapped." Claudia shook head head but she was impressed with the girl's straight-forward words, rather than leading up to it with small chat. She _despised_ small chat. Taiki cleared with throat.

"I'm Taiki Kawaguchi, Super High-School Level Mangaka and this is Claudia Popescu, Super High-School Level Songwriter. It's a pleasure to meet you!" he said, giving off his seemingly signature greeting. Both Taiki and this new girl seemed entirely unaffected by the dreary atmosphere of the environment, which was odd, but not unimaginable knowing who she was dealing with.

"Kazue Choko, SHSL Arborist." the girl replied, seemingly bored. Claudia decided she didn't like her either. "Also, if I may ask, why can Claudia not speak?" Claudia changed the word from 'dislike' to 'hate'. She slowly opened her mouth, showing the mangled tongue and other mangled features within her mouth before closing it quickly, disgusted with it. Upon seeing it Kazue gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth while Taiki's mouth seemingly fell open, flabbergasted by the sight of the horribly mangled mouth.

Claudia looked down as the term she was called by her classmates as a child ran through her head in childish chants. '_Mon-ster, mon-ster, Claudia's a mon-ster!_' said the children and Claudia quickly replaced the chants with sweet notes from a piano. Kazue looked down.

"I'm sorry, that must have been a sensitive topic. I won't bring it up again. Also, would you think it would benefit you if I told everyone who does know about it about it so you don't get any more questions about it?" asked the calm girl. She kept switching from Claudia's good side to her bad side. It was odd to say the least. Claudia nodded and Kazue smiled kindly. "Then I shall do so. Hopefully no one else will ask, as it is sensitive topic for you and it may cause bullying to occur."

'_That ship has already sailed._' she thought, but smiled in a thankful way anyways. She wasn't going to waste good paper right now.

"That's so cool though! I've never met someone wi-" Taiki started, but was cut off with a subtle kick to the ankle. "Um, what I meant was that we should go find more people!" he said, laughing nervously. Claudia followed them and stayed behind Kazue seeing as she seemed nice enough. They wandered the hall for a good 10 minutes before coming across another human being. He was sitting in a room that looked nearly identical to the one Claudia had been found within and he was asleep.

He was a shorter-looking kid with tan skin and brown hair that reached half-way down his neck. He was wearing some ratty clothes and Claudia decided he was some lame-o punk. This situation seemed to be getting more interesting yet more odd every single second that past. Taiki went over and slammed the door open, and the boy jumped awake, taking a fighting stance. His narrow pale blue eyes were piercing, scanning the area around him uncertainly.

"Who the hell are you all and where the hell are we?!" asked the boy, sounding very much alarmed by the situation. Kazue smiled and walked upto him. She seemed nervous too, but that may have been because this kid did _not _look trustworthy.

"I'm Kazue Choko, SHSL Arborist, the other girl is Claudia Popescu, SHSL Songwriter, the boy is Taiki Kawaguchi, SHSL Mangaka, and no one knows who on Earth we're located." she said calmly. Now what the boy seemed to understand they meant no harm, he dropped his fighting position and stood normally. "-And you are?"

"Danieru Garushia, SHSL Street Fighter at your service," the boy responded, holding out his hand for her to shake. They did shake hands and Claudia watched the situation, confused even more than she had been. '_Why does this kid have such good manners now rather than cursing every 6 words? Di he swap personalities or something? He's a street fighter too yet he's nice. What kind of a backwards person is he?_' she thought, snuggling into the warmth of her layers. She held the lantern against her chest but kept it unlit for now.

Suddenly, an intercom system none of them had noticed crackled to life and let out a screech, to which Claudia made a motion that implied she would have screamed and covered her sensitive ears, feeling deafened by the noise. She could faintly hear the words coming out of the intercom, but they sounded like a little girl was talking rather than some school official.

"Oi! Oi! Student-sans!" said the voice on the intercom. "Come to the gym-gym to get your welcome assembly and we'll explain the rules of this placey-place! Have a nice day and I'll see you all soon!" the voice cooed, giggling a bit before the intercom clicked off.

"What in the name of sanity was _that_?!" Taiki cried, voicing the thoughts of all in the room. "I'm soooo confused!" he moaned, looking around the room.

"W-well... I think we had best do what that child told us to..." Kazue said shakily. "It's not like we have any other options..." All of them agreed and they made their way out of the enclosed room, heading down the hall in hopes the gym would be down that way. None of them could have even guessed what was waiting for them within the walls of that gym, nor within the structure they were within.

All hell would break loose within the hour.

* * *

**Krista: Now we have Claudia, Taiki, Kazue, and Danieru. I hope I wrote them correctly! If not, contact me immediately through PM.  
**

**And who is the voice behind the intercom~? Who knows? Well, I 'promise' to get the next chapter done in a week or two. **


End file.
